Secret Love
by Cole-That-Girl23
Summary: Edward and Jacob have to hide their love from Bella, The Cullens, Billy, and The wolf pack.
1. Chapter 1

Love:)

Yea. I read this AMAZING Edward x Jacob yaoi story and I was inspired! This is in Jacob POV and it will stay in Jacob POV. (I THINK)

So...enjoy!

Jacob Black

Okay. I know this is a cartoon, but there is no way in HELL that a dog can talk. Snoopy dog dosn't talk, so why does this brown mutt talk?

*YOUR PHONE IS RINGING. ANSER THE FUCKING PHONE, BITCH!* {Ringtone}

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell. I flipped it open. ...Yep. Right on time. Usually around one A.M, I would get a text message of the same thing. From the same person.

'Bella is asleep Jake. Meet at my place? ;D'

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I honestly don't actually remember how this happened! It was just us arguing at my house, one thing led to another, then the next thing you know, I'm his boy-toy. I don't actually mind it. Its actually...Fun! At first when he offered, I was thinking it was a joke. A sick joke for him and his blood-sucking family to get laughs. Then, after a grave stare and yelling he recived from me- And I managed not to attack in wolf form- He lowered himseld to my southern low and...Well...Lets just say that cold lips attacked my warm skin.

I sat up and flipped the telivision off. I walked over to the bathroom and flipped the light switch on. I looked myself. Perfect. It looked like I had just gotten out of the shower. With a fresh coat of gel in my hair. Strange. Usually I would have to wash my face and redoo my hair but not today. I ran out of the bathroom, ran through the front door,(No I did not break it, I opened it first) and headed through the thick woods that recently found out was a easy route from me and the blood-suckers house.

{AFTER LOTS OF RUNNING}

Finally the house came into veiw. It was huge and every time I saw it I thought of a five star motel. I stopped at the edge of the trees.

I smell vampire.

I quickly hopped up into the nearest tree and scanned the area for the vampire.

"Jakey? What are you doing?"His voice laughed as I turned to the side of me and saw his golden eyes directly in front of mine. I gasped and fell out of the tree. Why'd he scare me? And owwww!

"Jake!"Edward said scared as he hopped down, right by my side. My back was in pain. Not a 'Oh my gosh!' pain...Like a soft pinch all over my back.

"Your okay!"He laughed. Yea, laugh it up! You could of killed me!

"But I didn't!"He responded to my thoughts. I hate it when he does that. Stupid blood-sucker.

"Blood isn't the only thing I drink!"Edward seducivly said as he brushed his hand lightly agenst my crotch. Mmnnnn...

"So. Change of plans. We can't go in the house and do it. Rosalie lost her favorite mirror and is tearing up the house looking for it"Edward explained. Stupid blonde.

"Right?"He agreed with me. "So. Lets get creative. How about outside? You know, nautrally for you, puppy!"

I growled playfully, and a little mad. I have NEVER did it outside. Not once...But now, I guess i'd be my first...

"Good. Your first. Just like the first time, huh wolfey?" Yeah, I remember the first time. It was him who took my virgenity. A year ago. I remember it like yesterday...The plesure. The pain. The freak-out over Billy catching us on my couch. Good times. Good times.

"Fun. Fun. Fun!"He laughed. I smiled along with him. Your a dork!

"I may be a dork, but this dork is gonna make you his bitch!"He said as he picked me up bridal style and ran oppisite of our spot about twenty yards. It was secluded where we were. Kinda dark, but the moon light shone through the tree tops.

Edward tossed me down and pinned my hands above my head, as he connected our lips. They were cold and hard, but strangly human. I still hadn't got over how his lips felt when they were put upon my lips. My temperture would lower a few degree's when he kissed me. He slowly licked my lower lip, asking for an entrance. I smiled as we kissed and opened my mouth up for him, letting his cold tounge infiltrate my hot mouth. He moved one hand from my wrist, leaving one clutching it to the ground like I would escape. I moved my mouth from his.

"Edward, I won't run away!" I informed him as he laughed embaressedly and let my hands free, quickly reconnecting our lips for the battle to start once more. I quickly moved my hands to his shirt and skillfully unbuttoned it, as if life depended on it. As I removed his shirt, I tossed it to the side and let my hands roam over his pale, cold, white body. After exploring his chest, I moved my hands down to his jeand as I stared to unbutton them, then undoo the fly. As I pulled off Edwards pants and boxers, he unconected our lips and moved to my jeans, taking them off in a record of speed.

He pulled out a small bottle of lube and spread them over his fingers, and stuck his middle finger inside of me. Slowly, he pushed in and out, adding a second finger inside of me as he lowered his head to my dick, sucking the head of my dick as if he was drinking blood. He slowly started to bob his head up and down my shaft as he pushed another finger into me.

Edward removed his fingers and his mouth from me and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his dick as he rubbed it on his lenth.

"You ready wolf-boy?"He asked me as he positioned himself infront of my hole.

"Yeah. Just do it!" I said, knowing it would have a small amount of pain on me. He pushed himself inside me. Pain wasn't really a big issue when we did it, it was the feeling. The cold. It was like having a stick of ice inside of me, then, in a strange way, his body warmed up like a normal human, or like me, a wolf.

"Go. Move"I demanded, my body was already warming up him, and my body feeling teased. Edward nodded and slowly pulled out of me, slamming back inside and hitting my prostate dead on. That was another amazing thing about Edward. He knew exacaly where my prostate was and knew exacaly how to make the plesure unbearable. And another thing, he was a vampire, so he had amazing speed!

"Ah! Edward, Faster!"I said as he listened, his speed making each spasm of plesure get higher, and higher, till-

"E-Edward! I'm gonna cum!" I yelled as he gripped my dick and pulled quickly, making the plesure go to a all time high. I exploded all over his hand and all over my chest. Edwards cum filled inside of me, making the plesure even better then before. As we rode out our orgasms, He pulled out of me and layed next to me, wrapping his arm on my chest.

"You tired?"I joked, knowing he wasn't gonna sleep. He laughed at me.

"No, but I know that you are!"He said, kissing my forehead. I blushed, but it was hardly noticeable because of my dark skin.

"How long can you stay this time?"I asked, knowing that he would have to leave to tend to Bella.

"I belive untill eleven thirty." He ansered, knowing I would try my best to stay up with him, but i'd usually pass out a hour after our sex. I smiled at him and layed my head on his chest, letting my eyes flutter closed. I was too tired to stay up, and I had a patroll at noon so I would need at least some sleep.

"Goodnight wolfie"He said as he ran his hand over my dark spikey hair.

"Goodnight vampire"I said as I closed my eyes compleatly, knowing he would watch my dreams. I love you.

"I love you too"He replied to my thought as I passed out in his arms.

...

...

...

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, as I looked around. I was cleaned up, in new clothes, in my bedroom. I smiled and looked at the clock beside my bed. It was eleven thirty. I sighed and looked out the window and smiled. I can't wait till tonight Edward, my love, I thought as I got out of bed and headed off to patrol.

:)

:D

:)

:D

I like the way this story is going and there will be other chapters, and I know I should be updating Big Time Bieber but I read a cute/hot Edward x Jacob story and I wanted to write one so, here it is!

I will update Big Time Bieber tomorwo (I hope)!

REVIEW! PLEASE:)


	2. Chapter 2

I Really should be writting Big Time Bieber, But I really want to write this story! So enjoy, and check out Big Time Bieber!

{CAPITAL IS ON! capital is off}

...

Edward x Jacob

Vampire x Werewolf

...

...

...

Jacob Black

I walked out onto my patio, stripping my shirt off and tossing it on the ground. One of the hardest parts of hiding Edward and my affairs, was while I was in wolf form. So far I had managed not to think of him or our nights alone. It was a challenge because the pack was always hating on the vampires, and many times that they would, I would almost burst out and defend them. Well, other then Edward, I'd want to defend Alice, because she was actually a good person...That and she was the only one who knew about Edward and I. Edward explained to me that she kept seeing me in his future, then she- Being the sneeky person she is-Caught us snuggling on Edwards bed one day, and promised not to tell anyone.

After being completly nude, I quickly morphed myself into a wolf. My paws pounded the ground as I ran into the forest with no particular destination.

'Hey guys! Where we meeting?'I thought. As soon a I spoke, I was ansered by Leah.

'Dude! Sam is freaking pissed!' She sounded serious. Ha! When is Sam not? 'But this time I think its really bad!'

'Like what?'I asked. 'Did he break his mirror?'

'Jacob! Seth here! Were meeting at Sams'! It's, as he quotes,'Emergency matter!' 'Seth said as I understood. What could possibly happen that would make Sam mad enough to call of a patrol? He didn't even call off the patrols when I broke half my bones in my body!

I ran through the forest, heading to his house, as quick as my paws could take me.

'So Jacob'Leah said smugly. 'Whad'ya do yesterday?' I knew exacly what she was saying.I ignored her. Other then Alice, Seth and Leah knew about us. She was a mistake telling. Actually, I didn't tell her. Seth and I were out just running for fun when I told him, and at the same time she was wolf and then BAM! Leah knew.

'Don't be so sensitive!'Leah said harshly. 'Just asking!'

'So Seth' I said, acting like Leah had dissapeared. 'Any idea about Sam?'

'No. He just said it was emergency criteria!'He ansered. I couldn't think of one possible reason for this emergency. A joke? No, Sam would never pull a joke on us. He's to square. To mature. Hell, he hardly smiles!

'Maybe he found out about you and vampire boy!'Leah joked. That made me shiver. What if he did!

"Shut up!'I growled hostily. That is not something I wanted to think about! He would kill me! No. He would probably kill Edward and make me live the rest of my life knowing he is dead.

'Sam isn't that cruel!'Seth said, trying to cheer me up. 'He would kill you together! Then you two would go to heaven together!' I laughed.

'Edward and I would not go to heaven. We would go to hell!'I joked around, making him laugh, Leah laughing along with us.

'Were coming up to the house! Shut-it with the Vampire crap!'Leah warned. 'Thanks Leah!' I actually meant it. I hadn't even noticed the house coming into veiw.

'No problom!'She replied as we saw the pack. Human form, so it would be okay for Edward talk, but I knew it would get on Leah and Seths nerves, so I shut it.

'Come here! Now!' Sam ordered as we entered into the open, a good fifty feet from them. 'Thank you, captian obvious!' I growled, knowing he couldn't hear me. Seth and Leah chuckled when I said this. We ran up to Sam, and all eyes focused on him.

''About twenty minutes ago'' Sam started using his loud, deep voice. "I ran a quick patrol, solo, around the forest as discovered something interesting!"

I looked at Seth and Leah, trying to read their expressions. Both were concentrating soley on Sam.

"Aparently, Some vampires were around the forest, a couple miles from your place Jake!"Now all eyes were on me. Shit.

"Did you see anything?"He asked me, suspiciously. Ever since I started to be nice, well...Civalized, around the vampires, he tryed to find any reason to question me about my relationship with them. Never wasit about Edward, thank goodness for that!

I shook my head no, making his brows squize together, disapointed in my anser. What did he want me to say?

'Probably some juicy stuff about the Cullens!'Leah suggested. Probably!

"Are you sure?"He questioned agian. Dude, lay off! I shook my head agian.

He rolled his eyes. "Well. We need to question the Cullens about this! I would like to know why they have crossed the border! Jacob!"He growled towards me. He smirked. "I would like you to go ask why"

'Alright' I thought. I could make up a excuse on why he was there. I could even get creative and say Victoria was back! I smiled and tried to smirk back as best as I could as a wolf. I nodded my head yes.

"Good! We will call off our patrols for today! -But don't get used to it! Tomorow I want you all up at five-thirty sharp! Here!"He comanded.

The pack ran inside, Sam stopped at the doorway and turned to me and stated in a grave tone,"Report back tomorow! Don't be late!"

I rolled my eyes. Whatever!

'Good luck with the exuse!'Leah laughed as she ran behind the house to morph back.

'Yeah bro. Don't use Victoria, Sam will be looking for her if you do, but we should be looking..."He trailed off. 'See you later. Try not to pull Sams' nerves!'He advised before he ran to the oppisite side of the house.

I turned around and ran back to the forest. Thank the heavens for this patrol ending. I just wanted to relax today. I as quick as I could to my house.

As I got there I quickly shifted back and got dressed. What could I do to pass time untill tonight?

Right on que, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I laughed, probably Edward. He always text me through out the day! I grabbed my phone.

Bella? Calling! Thats new...

"Hello?"I ansered, my voice in a questining voice.

'Jacob?'She asked.

"The one and only"I laughed. She dialed, 'Jacob' Who did she expect to anser? Justin Bieber? (lolz)

"Jake! Can you come over?"She asked me. She could of texted that!

"Yea, sure. Not to be rude-"Which I honestly wasn't trying-"Why?"

She sighed. 'You and Edward need to be friends!'she said into the phone. I laughes silently. We are way more than that. 'I want my bestfriend, you! To get along with my boyfriend, Edward!' Check agian. He is mine!

"Sure!" I said, faking that I lost and she won. I could already see a smile growing on her face.

"Really? G-great! Come over!"She said as she hung up. Well, goodbye to you too!

I smiled and stripped my shirt off. Might as well tease Edward while I was there. I tossed the shirt on the white dirt that was covering the ground. I know the black shirt would look as if someone crushed up some white chalk to powder then threw it on my shirt, but who cares.

I ran to Bella's. I wonder how Edward will act. This was gonna be the first time him and I would be around her, together. How would I act? I would need to keep up the repore and act as I hated his guts.

Alright. Just replace love with hate. That wouldnt be easy. I loved him to mutch to hate him, even acting. How did I ever do it? Replacing my love with hate? It was hard, but when he told me he loved me and not Bella, thats when all fake-hate I had for him died and just let love out.

I shook my head as I ran down Bella's street at full speed, coming up to her house. I hadn't been here for like a month. I climed up the few steps to the door and knocked.

...

...

SORRY! CLIFFHANGER! I DID NOT WANNA STOP HERE! I REALLY WANNA CONTINUE BUT I WANNA STOP TO KEEP UP YOUR SUSPENCE!

HA! SO, THE REASON THE ONLY PACK MEMBERS TALKING WERE SAM SETH AND LEAH IS BECAUSE IM ACTUALLY AT BLANK OF THERE NAMES! AND I KNOW YOU PROBABLY LIKE, JUST LOOK EM UP! BUT I DIDN'T WANNA! I WAS BEING LAZY! AND I WON'T WRITE ANOTHER BIT OF THIS UNTILL I POST A PART FOR

BIG TIME BIEBER! SO WHEN A NEW CHAPTER FOR THAT IS UP, BE PREPARED FOR THIS ONE!

PLEASE REVIEW! HAHA!

OH MY TEDDY, YOUR SO BOUNCY, LOVELY LITTLE CUTIE, WON'T YOU CUDDLE ME, CUDDLE ME, CUDDLE ME!

...JUST SQUIZE ME:D

SORRY FOR THE CAPS, DON'T WANNA TURN IT OFF! noooooo! i turned it off!

REVIEW! :)


End file.
